zsffandomcom-20200214-history
Logan Steel
Pending Points *'Minor:' 0 *'Moderate:' 0 *'Major:' 0 Condition *'Verified:' __/__/2012 **'Wounds': N/A (Characters lack wounds at the beginning) **'Hours:' 0/24 **'Stamina:' __/__ ***Regen: __/Day **'Mana:' __/__ ***Regen: __/Day Skills 80 (190 total pts spent 10pts spent on Variable Trait) Traits Taking a +5 in packrat to have a -0 in Charisma Attributes *'Agility:' +5 (10 pts) *'Learning:' +10 (35 pts) *'Training:' +5 (10pts) *'Cold Tollerance:' +5 (Trait) Combat *'Melee: '+10 (35 pts) *'Blades: '+14 (37 pts) *'Throwing Weapons:' +5 (10 pts) *'Pistols:' +5 (10pts) *'Melee Swiftness:' +2 (4 pts) Unarmed *'Skill Name:' +__ Leadership *'Skill Name:' +__ Constructive *'Gardening:' -5 (Trait) *'General Armor:' -5 (Trait) Knowledge *'Zombie:' +4 (8 pts) *'General:' +1 (3 pts) +5 (Trait) = +6 *'Biology:' +1 (2 pts) Recreational *'Skill Name:' +__ Survival *'Hunting:' +3 (6 pts) *'Fishing:' +1 (2 pts) *'Stealth': +5 (10 pts) *'Looting:' +4 (8 pts) *'Packrat: '+5 (Trait) Uniques *'Skill Name:' +__ Vehicles *'Skill Name:' +__ Perks *'Perk Name' (+Skill Level Acquired) **Perk Effect Flaws *'Flaw Name' **Flaw Effect Items Equipment *'Head:' ' ' *'Body: ' *'Arms: ' *'Feet:' *'Pack:' *'Belt: ' *'Othr: ' *'Othr:' *'Acc1: ' *'Acc2:' Weapons *'Fighting Knife ++ (51 pts):' 70/3/+5 *'Sig 226 (30pts):' 60/2/+0; 13+1/13 current mag; (40 S&W), 13 round mag (x2) **24 other bullets for a total of 38 bullets costing (19 pts) Armor * Consumables * Tools * Quick Rolls Combat Magic Tools Other History Logan grew up all over the place mostly because his mom who was single was in the Air Force. This gave him a feel of the world but he also had a hard time making lasting relationships. His mom however was rather attractive so he had no shortage of men who wanted to teach him things and be his best friend for hopes that he might give them a good word to his mom. He too is attractive but doesn't really thinkg about it as he's mostly just protective of his mom. There were a few genuinly good guys as his mom was a decent judge of character but she was married to the Air Force first and that always ended things. He learned alot of survival skills like hunting and fishing. One guy even taught him the basics of knife fighting. His mom taught him how to shoot a pistol. While his mom was stationed in Colorado Springs he attended UCCS and was studying Biology when the apocolypse happened. His mom didn't survive and now he's on his own. He heard rumors survivors are having a bit of luck in California. So he made his way there. With his trusty knife thats rather nice and his mom's Sig 226, he hopes to make a life in whats left of this world. Extras (Optional) Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Achievement 1 *Achievement 2 TVTropes (If you are aware of any tropes that happen to fit your character, feel free to post them here. For silliness purposes.) *Military Brat Delete the one that doesn't correspond with the area that your character will be in.